Rader X Reader - My personal blond bodyguard
by kirathebloodymonster
Summary: Not native english speaker sorry. You and Raiden are the most important chars in this story! I'm not very good at this things so just read!


You lift yourself out of bed after your wonderful night, you hadn't sleep at all due to repetitive nightmares, your body is tired and you have heavy legs as if you had stones attached to them. You look at the biggest mirror in your room, you start looking at your body as a whole, notes that is beautiful , as you continue to look it contains wounds and scars of a past so dark that you both hide underneath your skin, so hard to forget something that turned you into a biological weapon, but you don't stay sad because despite having a certain Cyborg part in your body you had more than 70% human, you smile and you open the closet to choose the clothes that you will use in your first day at Fox Hound, you will see the facilities, rooms, departments, each part of the Fox Hound will be unveiled and you can not go neither too formal nor too military.

You have three choices:

a) - Casual

b.) - Casual but more inspired by the military area

or

c) - The sexiest

At the end you end up choosing the _ , you leave your house beautiful and terrifying in the eyes of others, you note that there is admiration in their eyes, but you continue to walk to the car and the wind made you look so sexy, you take the alarm sensor from your pocket, the lights turn on and your car is one:

a2) -. Mustang

b2.) - Jaguar

c2) - Bugatti

You were always good choosing cars for you and this was the best purchase you ever made. Soon you enter the car and you put your hands on the steering wheel feeling the skin confirming that all is well to start the maneuver.

The traffic is so fast, you look at your watch and constas that are still 7:20 and your meeting is at 8:00, you don't believe that you'll have to wait, but a fantastic idea came up to pry the property before the guide arrives. You finally see the Fox Hound building and the guard of the private parking beckons you with the hand, it's time to show your identification.

\- Identification.

Without even greet you, you stretch out your hand with your own Fox Hound identification that Snake had provide you.

\- Miss (name), have a nice day.

As soon as you hear the last words of the guard you rip your car towards an available place to park your car, it turns out that the only place available is beside a car like yours, what a coincidence, you think. While you are locking your car you stay to watch the car next to you trying to find a clue to the owner, but you fail in your mission when you remembered that you still want to peek some Fox Hound facilities before the meeting.

You found a lift and embark choosing floor 0 where it should be located the reception to confirm your presence, you think, it all makes sense in your head.

But when the doors open up and you do your first step your brain realizes that is the wrong floor and quickly you try go back but the elevator was already gone, now your only rescue hypothesis is trying to find someone or a path to the reception. Your eyes go through each aisle while your legs go in another way in order to try to see that floor quickly, you finally see a huge room with a massive door and a paper that says so much crap about caution that you do not want to know, you force the door and enter into the unknown, as you enter you can notice a big difference in the temperature, that room has a comfortable freshness, was lay-equipped with a standart foresty with plants and trees scattered throughout the ground, you start to think it's a training room until the bushes start moving and you strange it , you heard one mooing while a Gekko jumps up on you, but you are a specialized and professional agent your body forbid you to become a stone and with a ferocious speed you can divert you from your enemy, and with the help of a stunt you are over the head of Gekko, your nails have turned into claws so you can plug them at the head of the destroying machine, you made a big wound , but the animal is not completely off , then it's time for your final blow and again with the help of a stunt you jump into the air to do a somersault that made you go directly to the Gekko that was lying on the floor. You hit it with your claws but now with electric shocks, you notice that the last vital forces of your enemy begin to disappear and when you do the final hit he no longer have signs of life.

You stayed there watching the Gekko killed by you, then your claws slowly begin to become normal humans nails, your anger begins to disappear and your blood is already cool down, but your eyes are still active, your senses noticed the presence of another being in the room, so there's nothing to do but to stay and wait until he appeared out behind the huge vegetation.

\- I can say that was amazing I wasn't waiting for a visit to my training camp.

His hair is white as snow, his eyes roam up and you note that he had been genetically changed a short time ago, you had recognize that old line of suits for Cyborgs that he was using and it was extinguished a while ago , from there you arrive to a certain conclusion , the man in front of you had an old version of white blood requiring filtration.

\- It wasn't anything special, I was just looking for someone who could point me the way to the reception and as incredible as it seems on this floor there is only this huge room.

You don't know what the hell gave you to start talking like that to the blond man in front of you, you feel a certain confidence and so you accepted it.

\- A new recruit, hum ... My name is Raiden by the way and I don't know if you saw it but I put a paper in the front saying ...

You don't let him finish the sentence and then you show him the torn paper.

\- Here is your writing crap that neither gave me the luxury of reading, you'll have to do a new one, and this time please just put a large and visible phrase to everyone, oh sorry, my name is (name).

He arched his eyebrow almost invisible behind that suit, did you exaggerate on him ?

\- So (name) do you want me to take you to the reception?

You weren't expecting Raidens help, but you shaked your head in a yes and followed him for those strange paths while he was explaining everything to you, what it was, who's trained in which room, the floors, you never thought he was a good guider.

But something awakened his attention because before reaching the reception he stopped and held out his arms not letting you go further looking you in the eye.

\- Raiden I think I know where is the reception.

\- There's a thingy that intrigue me a lot, where did you come before being recruited for Fox?

You think to omit the true , but your heart isn't letting you do that and your brain says that in the future he can read your files, you decided to tell him the truth.

\- I came from the Patriots, well what was left from them.

That answer had affected him, you knew, his arms now were weak and you managed to lower them and pass, you left a sad Raiden behind.

\- (Name), tomorrow begins your training ... with me.

Raiden's voice seemed uncertain, is clear that the true had affected him, but what could he do, get you and travel back in time to reformulate your choices? The words change feelings, you thought.

You follow the path and finally you are facing the girl in the reception, you stretch out a paper with the appointment written there.

\- Hello lady (name), your presence is confirmed please wait in the waiting room while I find someone available to your guided tour.

You quickly remembered Raiden and your strength began to give way, your body began to slide down in the chair several flashbacks were going through your head, one of them was the Liquid and you together pressing a button that led to the destruction and death of many innocent people.

\- At the moment I can't find anyone lady (name), the last group went out for a mission with Snake and Raiden has simply disappeared ...

\- It's alright ... (you read the name that was attached to women's sweaters) Susie, I've already had given a peek so I'll discover the rest by myself.

\- Are you sure lady (name)?

\- Don't call me lady, it makes me feel so old, call me (name) after all we are about the same age.

Susie blushed and continued his duties, you can tell that she liked your friendliness and you smiled while entering in the elevator, but at this time you have Raidens indications and you choose the rooftop because you need to get some air without leaving the property.

The doors open and you see a beautiful greenhouse with various exotic plants that you had never seen in your life, you come close to them and you choose one among many:

a3.) Tiger Snake

b3) Arquilegia

c3) Daphne

That flower had captivated you so much that your nose began to approach the magnificent flower and in a flash you tombs on the floor along with another body on top of your , the fall was fairly painful and having been unexpectedly your muscles are traped, the individual who pushed and had fallen with you now begun to rise.

\- (Name) are you crazy ? Did you not see the paper saying that all the flowers are poisonous, for a second I lost you!

Those words made you shudder and when you come back to your "I" you remembered what he said and you got angry because you weren't his to him to lose you.

\- Sorry Raiden if those warning are boring, but I'm not yours to lose!

His eyes fell so much that you thought he would faint, but he just continued staring at the floor, sitting with his cute blond hair.

\- You are right.

Finally he spoke and sorrow filled the air, maybe he had lost someone like that or nearly so, you thought. It didn't matter after all you were nothing to him and he was selfish for thinking that way.

\- Susie told me that you desappeared as she walked searching for someone to guide me, but after all you were here, are you scared of me?

You didn't regret what you said.

\- You better go home there is nothing to see here, tomorrow we will start your training and I will continue your guide ... just today is not the day.

He raised up and jumped to the sky, you run to see if he had fallen, but you have been so stupid to believe it, he smiled and continued to jump from building to building.

\- Time to get out of here.


End file.
